


Sweet Vengeance

by LoissaKujo



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoissaKujo/pseuds/LoissaKujo
Summary: Jin Kisaragi just loves to manipulate his brother. His thirst for killing Ragna is unbearable. Too bad he doesn't predict how strong the weakest Azure Grimoire Ragna owns. Jin is defeated, he wants Ragna to torture to death slowly. On the other side, Ragna sees Jin as someone else than his little brother.
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Sweet Vengeance

"What's the matter, brother? Are you not going to kill me like I always try to kill you?" Jin frowned, lips forming a pleasing smile provoking his brother Ragna after he lost the battle to him. Jin was a wisenheimer after all, he was overconfident fighting Ragna because of his obsession murdering his own brother. Too bad he didn't predict Ragna would release the power of Azure Grimoire and beat the crap out of him. Somehow it's satisfying, he's not as weak as Jin ever expected. "I see, that's why you always failed to protect someone you love."

"Jin, I have enough of your goddamn crap! I am not gonna kill you, you're my brother. However..." Ragna's tone had changed drastically. "It's been a long time, don't you think we should have fun together, little brother?" Ragna sounded so smug. Jin automatically startled, baby brother never thought some kind of voice would out from his big brother’s mouth. Ragna’s hands holding Jin down firmly. He pressed his finger to the wound on Jin’s right shoulder, making his baby brother screamed in high pitch painfully like a fucking girl. 

“Brother! I see...You’re not gonna kill me because you also love torturing people as much as I do…” He apparently was proud of his brother for hurting him.  _ What is he now? Some kind of freak masochist?! _ “Well, brother...If you want me to die slowly, I am ready to pay the price. I am all powerless now, you can do anything you want to me. Sure it’ll be a ton of fun for us!” 

_ Holy shit! What’s that supposed to mean?!  _ Ragna was extremely triggered. Somewhat Jin offered himself pleasantly. He never knew what kind of people who raised his brother after that tragedy befell them.  _ That motherfucker, Terumi was at fault! _ He turned Jin into a freak and now the baby brother he always loved was no longer staying in Jin’s body under him.  _ Jin is not Jin anymore _ . Plus Terumi took his beloved Saya away, he also made Jin cut his arm and died in misery.  _ Damn it! What the hell am I thinking?! _ Ragna tried to gain his own common sense, but Jin under him - he was someone else. 

_ I don’t get it...Jin...Why is he so weak…? So weak in a charming way... _ Ragna was absorbed by that beautiful face of his brother, although he appeared like a real devil, he’s so beautiful as an angel. 

“Shit! Shit! Jin, you son of a bitch!” Ragna stiffed his grip on Jin as the puny swordsman let another scream out, calling his brother. 

“Oh yes, brother! It hurts! But it feels right! Agh! Just torture me more! Kill me slowly, let your anger takes over you. After I am death, I am gonna haunt you forever and make you regret to be who you are!” His voice..His voice is total hell to Ragna’s ears. He didn’t care what Jin said about being death and haunting him. Nevertheless the way he spoke up in despair surely provoked his alpha to wake up. 

_ What the hell is this feeling?! _

Come hell or water, Jin appeared like Saya in Ragna’s eyes. Ragna loves Saya more than anything and Jin became the reflection of his lovely Saya. He couldn’t hold himself back, his desire boiled up within his heart, he desired Jin right now, high as hell. Without a doubt, Jin thundered while Ragna’s hands moved to strip the shit out of him. Ragna could see how beautiful Jin was without his  His uniform consisted of a sleeveless blue coat with red lining and gold trimmings. He still got his white tunic attached to his body though. 

“Brother! What in God’s name are you doing to me?! Why are you stripping my clothes!? Is this a part of your gimmick to make me die slowly!? This is humiliating!” Jin yelled out in confusion, he was suddenly shy and lost his psychotic state to manipulate his brother. 

“Oh, you don’t like to be tortured by your older brother? Pathetic! You better know humiliation is part of this punishment, you freak piece of garbage!” Ragna ripped his white tunic, showing the shape of Jin’s pecs covered by black form fitting. “I am gonna make you die in pleasure, Jin! Don’t you worry about it!” Ragna sneered. Jin’s cheeks got heated after he heard how Ragna called him. He hated to be called garbage, it’s the same way he treated his lieutenant, Noel Vermillion who he always considered as a real dumbass. Besides, he was also mortified to death having Ragna stared at his body shape. Major Jin Kisaragi always kept his pride high. As a soldier, he’d rather die than being disgraced especially by this bastard, Ragna The Bloodedge. 

“Just kill me! Kill me already! Ah!” Jin was suddenly changed while Ragna tore his final black fitting cloth.  _ Oh no! No! No! He’s gonna rape Jin, Ragna is going to rape his baby brother. _ Poor Jin couldn’t get away from him, his body was too weak, he lost his power and energy due to heavy damage he received from Ragna - even Yukianesa was too heavy to be picked. Jin regretted everything. He took his words back for permitting his brother did what he wanted to do. He’d love to be tortured but not humiliated. It's a completely different thing in Jin’s vocabulary. 

“What’s wrong, Jin? Don’t you want your brother to torture you? I’ve told you, I am gonna make you die in pleasure.” Ragna leaned closer to Jin and stuck his mouth on Jin’s lips. He pressed a wet kiss while his hand groped Jin’s chests like he grabbed a woman’s breasts. He got those flat chests, but Ragna was aroused with his smooth skin and the pair of tiny nipples. Jin’s lips were also so inviting, the texture was moist and soft, Ragna could enjoy those lips all day long.  “Brother, no...No!” Jin growled miserably in the middle of the lustful kiss. Ragna bit his lower lip, making Jin screamed in real pain. As he lowered his head down, marking Jin on the neck with a lot of his bite marks. Ragna enjoyed sinking his teeth, tearing Jin’s pale skin and claimed his brother as his property. “Stop, brother! This isn't torturing! It’s humiliation! Please, stop!” Jin never said please, especially to someone like Ragna. It would ruin his domineering image. This time, he unconsciously swallowed his pride and begged Ragna. His brother did the opposite, he was excited to see how Jin went completely submissive under him. It’s gonna be a lot of fun. He’s gonna make his psychotic brother his little bitch. 

Ragna removed the fabric that covered Jin’s lower part, he could totally see the indecent thing on his brother. His fingers quickly moved and spread Jin’s entrance that had never been touched. Jin tried to kick him out but it didn’t work at all. Ragna drew an evil smirk, grabbing his legs so tight. He shoved his two fingers inside and scissoring it. Jin felt a stinging pain stretching his puny hole. Nobody ever touched him before, he always protected himself from any molestation. His brother was the first man who dared to defile him. Tears sprung from his eyes, Jin never felt such great agony. It’s been a long long time he didn’t cry, now it felt so strange to cry again, especially because someone stained his pride. 

“Brother...Ah...Don’t touch me there! Don’t touch me!” Jin shook his head off, overwrought. Ragna smeared his saliva around his hand, then continued finger fucking Jin, making him cried out pathetically. Ragna was amused, his reaction was too adorable and he just knew his brother was a virgin. Maybe he’s too busy with his business chasing him around, he forgot about having romance with someone. Ragna chuckled enthusiastically. Oh he never found this adorable side of Jin, so lewd and arousing. “Brother, please! Please! Let me go!” He pleaded. 

“You kill me if I let you go…” Ragna replied bluntly. Jin realized Ragna was right, if he let go of Jin, he would always try to hunt Ragna down the next day. Now Jin simply wanted to die for sure, rape was much worse than death. 

“Then kill me! Just kill me already!” Jin yelled out. Ragna didn’t listen to him, he lifted Jin’s hips as his head reached for his private part, sucking it vigorously. Jin was hammered big time, Ragna’s mouth was fooling his most shameful hole. It was untold feeling like something bubbled up his chest, his brain was about to explode. Ragna darted his tongue out and teased the exterior, he licked Jin’s rapidly, until the fluid was out from his bottom hole. It tasted funny, sweet and fresh like a ripe peach. Ragna knew it was Jin’s love juice, his delicious slick. “Aahn! Brother! Stop! Please, stop! I can’t take this anymore!”

“Oh, Jin...I never knew you’re actually a temptress.” Ragna quirked a naughty smile. He placed Jin’s down and suddenly exposed the thing Jin didn’t wish to see. He brought it close to Jin’s face, his enormous throbbing hotrod. Ragna’s manly smell hypnotized him, yet Jin denied that smell and refused to breathe temporarily. 

“Brother…” Jin mumbled, eyes widened in somewhat amazement. “Brother...You’re insane!” Jin complained and Ragna pushed his huge cock, rubbing Jin’s pitiful face. 

“You’re the crazy one! I always try to make up, but you’re obsessed to kill me from time to time. What did I do to you, Jin? You cut my arm off, you left with Terumi and let me die alone!” Ragna dictated him. “Now you little bitch better suck big brother’s cock!” Ragna shouted in anger. Jin shut his eyes and zipped his mouth, tears poured down even heavier. His lips were being pushed by Ragna’s cock and it disgusted him. “Jin! Open your mouth, goddamn it!” Ragna slapped his face, pressed his wound again while Jin felt the pain tormenting him and filled Jin’s mouth with his mighty cock. 

“Ngghhh….!” Jin grunted, his jaws hurt so bad due to the size of Ragna’s was too big. 

Ragna grabbed Jin’s head, locking him while Jin tried to free himself. Not a single chance he got, Ragna was getting the upper hand, he began to thrust his hips and fucked Jin’s without any mercy. Jin didn’t know what to say, but he remembered Ragna used to be very kind to him, Ragna always cared about him and never hurt him like this. Now he felt he was at fault for pursuing his brother as his own prey. The table had been turned and Jin was totally defeated. His heart was filled with deep regret that Ragna didn’t give a shit about their relationship as siblings. 

“Owh, my baby brother got a sweet mouth. You’re just so amazing, Jin. I am so addicted to your mouth and I bet your pussy ass will be even better.” Ragna continued sizing Jin up, taking his time to enjoy himself forcing his brother to please his mighty cock. He even deepthroating Jin, tormenting his brother without mercy. Jin's pulse was out of control, he was super angry but there's nothing he could do about it. Soon Ragna felt his dick needed to ejaculate, he unplugged it and stained Jin's pretty face with his thick sperm. Jin was disgusted to death, he couldn't believe his brother totally did that to him, he was very mortified. 

"I hate you..." Jin mumbled in misery. His tears were unbearable, yet Ragna was satisfied to see his brother that way. It was way too pleasing remembering how Jin sadistically cut his arm and left him alone with a cold heart. 

"Oh, yeah? I hate you more." Ragna pulled a sexy smirk with amusement, hands reaching Jin's wrists, circled his fingers around and head down to tear Jin's skin on the neck. The Major was frustrating, as he let a girly scream out while Ragna continued branding him with his teeth. Ragna was so excited, he finally had the chance to avenge Jin. It was so sweet to see Jin suffered, tormented and humiliated. “Now it’s time...I bet you never do it before. You must be a virgin, am I right, Jin?” 

“Are you crazy?! Brother, please! There are thousands of girls out there, and you choose to rape me?! I am a man and I am your brother, You bastard!” Jin dictated him. Ragna tightened his grip, zipping his mouth with a sly smile. The tip of his hammer rubbed Jin's entrance with vigor. He bit his lip, staring into Jin's eyes while his cock ripped Jin apart, finding the spot and slammed his prostate mercilessly. Jin was in deep pain as he screamed from the top of his lungs. Ragna completely broke him, stole his virginity and soiled his dignity. He groaned, Jin was so tight but felt so fucking good to screw his puny hole. Ragna was helpless, he no longer saw Jin as his brother, but his private bitch he desired and longed. 

Jin's face wrote the chaos, he turned out to be so messed up when Ragna rocked his hips and fucked his brains out. His voice was hoarse, breaking another moan as his spot was being stabbed rapidly by his brother. Ragna spread Jin's legs wider, lifting his slim waist as he took a comfortable position to drill Jin from above. On the other side, Jin was confused, strange sensation invaded his body and mixed his brain up. Ragna shoved into him with no tenderness, stretched his walls while Jin tugged at the binding, yelping in agony. Ragna was huge, and Jin tried to resist, yet there's something pleasing about this humiliation. Jin's chest was bubbled by the high rush as he groaned into the air, trembling in mystifying commotion. Ragna noticed there’s a slight change in his voice and his expression. Jin who kept denying this intercourse began to betray his pride and slowly drowned in the sea of pleasuring lust. 

“You start to enjoy it, huh? Jin?” Ragna quirked a smug smirk. Jin widened his eyes, covering his mouth, trying not to get loud and pleased. He shook his head off, disapproving what Ragna said to him. 

“I’d rather die!” Jin gave the brush-off to Ragna. Instead of being fed-up, Ragna was amused with that prideful attitude. He drilled Jin harder and faster, showing no tolerance, making Jin slowly died in his pain and pleasure. However, Major was finally submitted that his heart admitted the delight from every torment Ragna caused to his body. It was weird, Jin was ecstatic, although he didn’t expose it directly. Ragna recognized him anyway, judging his voice and expression. Jin escaped a nice small moan from his concealed mouth. He sounded so fucking lewd and masochistic. “Ahn!” Jin unconsciously released such dirty moan through his lips. “Brother...Nnnghhh….Aaaaahn…!” 

“Oh what a whore…” Ragna was blissed hearing that helpless voice. “Now you’re crying like a slut, Jin.” Ragna launched his honesty, mortified Jin all at once. Jin shook his head off, still put a defense on himself. “No! No! It hurts!” Jin denied. Ragna was nuts, increasing his pace to destroy that puny hole. Jin shuddered heavily, he felt his brain was about to explode, something was out and he was even wetter inside. Ragna enjoyed this intercourse too much, his dick was getting bigger, outstretching Jin. Shortly, Jin reached his orgasm, trembling really hard and yelled like a total bitch.  _ Damn! _ Jin was defeated, in fact, Ragna was too much for him to handle. He came right before Ragna,  _ how humiliating... _

“Brother! Ragna! Aaaahhnnn! No! I am coming! I am coming!” Jin yelped. Ragna lowered his head down, watching that intense orgasm, detailing Jin’s miserable face and slowly sniffed his sweet scent. Jin smelled glorious. 

“It’s alright, Jin. Let it out...” Ragna whispered. He sucked Jin’s pale skin and left a fresh red bruise. 

“This is so embarrassing!” Jin gasped heavily. “Brother, enough! I beg you to stop!” 

“Oh no~No, Jin. I haven’t come yet,” Ragna teased him. “I make sure I am gonna fill you.” 

Ragna rapidly pounded his cock into Jin’s weak spot. Major lost himself after he came, he felt the pain was mixed up and the pleasure was injected into his brain. He started to feel good, hitting the deepest part, scratching the itch inside and burned him down, he was mentally flying somewhere which he thought it was heaven. Now Jin bucked his hips up, pleaded Ragna in secret for more pleasure. A small breath escaped his mouth every time his brother thrust him harder.

“Ahn...brother…! Brother!” Jin’s drastically changed, Ragna leaned down and kissed him lewdly. However, instead of fighting Ragna, Jin was returning everything. He finally accepted that this sex gave him an amazing feeling, the pleasure was untold, unbearable, making Jin drunk of Ragna’s harassment crazily. 

“You whore, you’re practically enjoying me raping you.” Ragna exhibited his gratification. 

“Please, brother...I can’t take it anymore It feels so good…” Jin spilled his deepest feelings out, ashamed but indeed honest. “Ahn...Brother!” Jin moaned, 

“Oh damn! Too hot…!” Ragna grunted. His member was being pressed by Jin’s walls inside, he couldn’t believe his brother was clenching him so tight, he was in pain, but he loved being squeezed. “You’re so fucking hot, Jin.” He smacked his lips and kissed Jin once again. Otherwise, Jin sensed his brother was on his limit. While they’re kissing, Jin crossed his legs around Ragna and held him closer. “Oh fuck! Fuck, Jin! I am coming! I am gonna fill you, babe.” Ragna stopped his movement and pushed his member deeper, filling Jin’s ass with his thick sperm. 

“Brother! Ahn...It’s so warm…! Ah!” Jin didn’t let go of him. His stomach was rambling, his core was all warmed by Ragna’s seed. Ragna pulled out as Jin was lying helplessly on the ground, having himself full as his hole dripped some of Ragna’s thick juice. “Oh, Shit! You’re amazing, Jin…!” 

“Ah…” Jin lost his mind, his brain was scattered, dysfunction, it couldn’t even translate what’s on his mind into a sentence. Jin rolled his body, curling as his tears dried. Ragna moved to him, kissing Jin on the cheek and whispered. 

“It’s alright, Jin. You’re mine now...I am gonna take good care of you, baby brother...” 

Jin responded nothing. His heart was broken, his pride was destroyed, he guessed there’s no chance for him to go back as Major Jin Kisaragi, the hero of Ikaruga. He’s now Ragna’s little bitch who probably begged him to pound his hole and cry like a whore.


End file.
